ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if the Wattersons were Looney Tunes characters?/The Watterson Family Show/Finding A New Friend
Finding A New Friend is the third episode of Season 1 of The Watterson Family Show. It is the third episode overall. Plot Cast (in order of appearance) Voices * Logan Grove as Gumball * Kwesi Boyake as Darwin * Dan Russel as Richard * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Live-action cast * TBD as Tina * TBD as Harry "Ocho" * TBD as Idaho * TBD as Anton * TBD as William * TBD as Banana Joe * TBD as Bobert * TBD as Leslie * TBD as Tobias * TBD as Ms. Simian * TBD as Alan * TBD as Rosie * TBD as Max * TBD as Pantsbully Transcript Main plot (Finding A New Friend) alarm clock rings : Gumball: Cheerfully We still have twenty-four hours 'til we go back to school! : Darwin: out from his fishbowl twenty-four whole hours of fun! : Gumball: So, what shall we do? : Darwin: Shoot some hoops? : Gumball: Nah, it's boring. : Darwin: Water fight? : Gumball: Nah, that's boring too... and wet. sigh : Gumball: I know! : Gumball: It's time to play... : Gumball and Darwin: Dodge or Dare! : Gumball: Roll the dice, pick a ca- Unamused Who am I kidding? We're bored of this as well. Why are these games so boring now? : Darwin: Thinking : Gumball: Ah! Worried Darwin, maybe it's not the games, Whispering maybe we are bored of each other. : Darwin: NO! Sad Don't say that! It can't be! : Gumball Sad It's the truth, Darwin and you know it, and the sooner we accept it, Darwin's head the better it will be for everyone. : Darwin: So what are you saying? You don't wanna hang out with me anymore? hug : Gumball: Of course I wanna hang out with you. stops I'm just saying that things have got a little... stale. : Darwin: So, what should we do about it? : Gumball: Thinking two ants trying to lift a cookie unsuccessfully, then a third one comes and they succeed THAT'S IT! : Darwin: Skeptical We should become ants? : Gumball: No, we need to find a third best friend. : Darwin: Doubting Three best friends? : Gumball: Assenting : Darwin: Won't that be a bit... weird? : Gumball: It's only weird if we make it weird. Do you find it weird? : Darwin: Cheerfully Not if you don't. : Gumball: OK then, let's get ourselves a new buddy. smile : Darwin: realizes My cookie... bell rings : Gumball: School is full of people and all we've got to do is pick one to be our new best friend. appears : Darwin: How about her? steps on Ocho, Idaho and Anton, then wipes her feet on Anton : Gumball: How about not? appears, stares at a bin : Darwin: at William William? : Gumball: I don't know... stares at them He's just a bit... blinks and goes : Gumball and Darwin: ...creepy. have a chill hear Banana Joe laughing : Banana Joe: Peek-a-boo! loudly to himself walk towards Joe : Gumball: Hey Joe! : Banana Joe: Peek-a-boo! three laughs : Gumball: You wanna play with us for a bit? : Banana Joe: Yeah! for one second : Banana Joe: Hey guys! Seen this? farting noises with his armpit nine times Ah? loudly : Gumball: to laugh along Ahahahaha! Ahahahaha! Darwin : Darwin: the point Oh! Hahahaha! Hahahaha! : Banana Joe: Wait! Wait! Look at this! himself while making noise and laughing when his eyes rolled for a while Wahahaha! : Gumball: in an unsure tone Great! : Banana Joe: I can do other stuff too! his banana suit away and walks towards it, whistling Ah! on his own banana peel See that? I slipped over myself! Joe starts laughing : Darwin: to Gumball What do you think? : Gumball: Uhh... He's a bit of a one-trick pony... :Darwin: Yeah, let's go. : Gumball: Okay, Joe! We'll... be in touch! leaving with Darwin : Banana Joe: Hey, one more thing! Before you go! Ready? to make farting noises with his armpit, takes a deep breath; out comes an actual fart noise : Banana Joe: Oh. : Bobert: So, how do we play punchies? : Gumball: It's easy! You just give each other friendly digs in the arm. Like this! Bobert Now, it's your turn! : Bobert: Okay. Gumball in the face. : Gumball: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! & Darwin are getting their lunch : Gumball: Sighs Finding a friend is harder than I thought... : Leslie: Overexcited Hey! I heard you're looking for a third. : Gumball: Yeah, but it's proven a little... : Leslie: Stop looking. I'm in. : Gumball: W-Well, Leslie, i-it's not as simple... : Leslie: So, what are you having for lunch? Surprised Oh! Beef stew? Me too! sit at a table : Darwin: We're having pizza... : Leslie: overexcited Let's sit together! I'm going in the middle. Gumball and Darwin against their will Oh, this is so much fun! From now on, we can do everything together... motion FOREVER! & Darwin are in a stall : Gumball: Relieved Whew, I think we lost him. : Darwin: Finding a friend is really hard. : Gumball: Yeah, what do we really want from a friend? : Darwin: Well, they should be athletic to protect us from bullies, rich so we can play with their toys, have a colourful personality and most of all, be really good at listening. : Tobias: from the next stall Hey, you guys! I couldn't help, uh, listening to everything you just said, and I... uh... think you're in luck. Athletic? Check! off Rich? Check! some notes Colourful? Check-a-leck-a-ding-dong. color and Darwin are extremely amazed : Tobias: You know what, guys? I'll be your friend. : Darwin: Really? : Tobias: Assenting Uh huh. For twenty bucks. : Gumball: Indignant What?! : Tobias: I'll give you a moment to think about it. down the stall wall : Gumball: I dunno about this, Darwin. : Darwin: But this is what we've been looking for. a big smile He is perfect! : Gumball: Doubts I suppose it's only ten bucks each. : Darwin: Yeah... About that... Can I borrow ten bucks? : Gumball: Sighs Fine... : Tobias: Great! toilet & Darwin look at each other in confusion : Tobias: the bathroom with Darwin Man, this is gonna be awesome! : Gumball: Hey, hey, guys! Wait up! Guys! [Miss Simian blows the whistle] : Lucy Simian: Everyone, pair up! And make sure it's with your best friend, because we're playing Trustball. : Gumball: Great! Now I finally get to spend some time with... Ahhhh! Darwin happily hanging out with Tobias : Gumball: [Comes up to them and yells at Darwin] DARWIN!!!!! : Darwin: Hey, Gumball. Tobias was just telling me about his new computer-games console. : Tobias: Yeah, yeah, it’s a Z Station. They are not even out yet. : Darwin: Let’s play tonight! [To Tobias] Sleepover at yours? : Tobias: Ya, sure! We can have a sleepover. Twenty bucks. : Gumball: Ten bucks. I’m not coming. : Darwin: You’re not? : Gumball: No! I’m having a sleepover with my new best friend [Pulls Alan down with his string] Alex! : Alan: Alan. : Gumball: Alan. We’re gonna play Dodge or Dare all night! : Darwin: You are? : Alan: [Surprised] We are? : Gumball: Yeah. And it’s gonna be loads more fun than some stupid computer game! : Darwin: Great! Looks like it all worked out then. See you later! [Goes away with Tobias but then returns back] Oh, can I borrow 10 bucks? [Gumball gives him 10 bucks] Thanks! Wait for me, Tobias! : TBD Subplot (Parental Teaching Advisory) is attempting to put his pants on : Richard: Oh, no! It seems I can't put them on. I'm afraid we can't go to the parent's evening. takes Richard's pants, puts belt together and zips them : Nicole: Ready to go. pants slide off : Nicole: Richard, put your pants on. We're off. : Richard: No! : Nicole: Richard. Pants... on. : Richard: No! squeezes Richard into the car with her foot : Richard: Nooo! I don't wanna go to school! : Nicole: We have to go! It's a parents evening, and we are the parents! Richard into the car and slams the door drives off, Richard is still crying and moaning